A World of Their Own
by foxspy
Summary: Korra and Asami go on vacation to the spirit world together. Inspired by the Legend of Korra Season Finale.


_Let's go on a vacation..._

The neon lights illuminating from the spirits floating above framed Asami's delicate features perfectly. Her emerald eyes and gentle lips illustrated a soft smile. A smile that was meant just for _her_. Asami had a kindness about her that Korra doubted she could ever understand, though she wanted to spend the rest of her life trying to. It seemed strange that at such a young age, their relationship had an unspoken permanence to it.

_Just the two of us. _

They sat next to each other overlooking the roaring waterfall nearby, around which many spirits had gathered. Sitting that close to her best friend was enough to spawn butterflies in her stomach. Their arms were slightly touching at the moment, making their point of contact tingle and Korra's face flush a bright pink. Never before had someone made her feel the way Asami did. She was a drug comparable to that of the strongest morphine, numbing and euphoric all at once.

Also very addictive.

"What are you thinking about, Korra?" Asami interrupted her train of thought.

The question caught Korra off guard. She shifted slightly away from Asami, as if she could read her thoughts just by being too close.

"I'm just taking in how beautiful everything is." Korra spoke slowly, hoping Asami would be satisfied with just that answer.

"Very beautiful indeed." Asami agreed, her eyes still fixed on Korra's.

The shade of pink already spread across her face immediately deepened to a deep red color. Asami's emerald gaze further teased the butterflies in her stomach, making her dizzy and weak. Looking into Asami's eyes was like coming home to a warm bath after a long strenuous day. She felt safe. It wasn't a feeling she knew well. She'd have to get used to it.

"Korra, don't feel weird or anything, but do you mind if I kiss you?" Asami asked shyly, her voice soft and sincere.

Korra's heart dropped as Asami leaned forward hesitantly, her lips mere centimeters from her own. She looked up at Korra, her eyes fiery with intensity waiting for her permission. Korra could feel Asami's hot breath on her mouth, drawing her in further. Their noses touched lightly, they'd never been so close before. Korra's heartbeat quickened, and her palms grew sweaty. They were beyond the point of no return, and they both knew it.

Without time to weigh the pros and cons or even utter a single word, Korra leaned in to meet Asami's lips. They were soft against hers and tasted satisfyingly sweet. She felt Asami's hands snake around her waist to pull her closer, their kiss deepening simultaneously. Her soft tongue was now at war with her own, fighting for dominance.

Overcome with desire, Korra climbed on top of Asami straddling her waist and pushing her down onto the cool, earthy floor of the Spirit World.

Her lips found the tender crane of Asami's neck, and she began lightly sucking the skin just below her ear. Korra felt Asami's hands run gently through her hair, causing a deep shiver to form in her core. Their lips found each other again. This time leaving quick urgent kisses on one another. Korra felt Asami's fingers at the buttons of her blouse, shaking to quickly undo them.

It was all happening so fast. It was real. They were real. She needed a moment to collect her thoughts. After all, the spirits were inevitably watching which only added to her anxiety. With still one button left to unfasten, Korra grabbed Asami's hands before she could continue any further.

Asami was panting hard, staring down at her hands that were now intertwined with Korra's. Small beads of sweat had formed on her forehead, and her skin sported a rose-tinted glow.

"What are you doing?" Asami breathed, her chest continuing to rise and fall dramatically.

Korra shifted to lay down next to Asami, still interlocking their fingers.

"I just want to make sure this is perfect, you know? I want us to do this right." Korra admitted quietly. "We haven't even discussed any of this, or what it means for us."

Asami reached over and removed a stray lock of hair that was covering Korra's face, her soft fingers caressing her cheek as she did so.

"Korra, there is nothing to really discuss. I care about you, and I think you care about me. What more is there?"

"There's everything!" Korra's voice was raised slightly, as she sat up and buried her face in her hands.

Korra felt Asami's arms reach around and hug her tightly from the back.

"We came here so we could be happy together, so we could finally be alone-"

"That's exactly my point! We live here in a perfect fantasy, and then what happens when we go back?" Korra interrupted, trying to shamefully shrug out of the embrace.

"I mean, I haven't really thought about it. Can't we can just continue like this back home?"

"You don't understand do you?" Korra snapped, forcing herself to relax her jaw which she only then discovered was tensed.

"When we go back, would you be ready to explain everything to Tenzin, Mako and everyone else who is important in our lives? I mean they don't even know we are-." Korra paused, searching for the right phrase.

"Sexually confused...They are going to be taken completely off guard."

"I'm not confused, Korra, and I don't think you are either. There is no reason for you to be this worried. I'm sure everyone will understand. Sexuality is fluid after all."

"What if I can't make you happy?" Korra asked in a low whisper, a large knot forming in her throat. Her now watery eyes stared at Asami, unable to imagine ever letting her down again.

"I was gone for three years, at a time you really needed me."  
>"It's okay."<p>

"I hurt you."

"It's okay."

"It's not okay!" Korra yelled, unwarranted tears falling from the corners of her eyes.

"Why are you getting so upset? You're spoiling all of this! Why can't you just let it go? I mean I have!" Asami threw her arms up in defeat, her voice choking with each syllable.

"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, OKAY?"

Korra felt a wave of embarrassment hit her as she realized the magnitude of her own words. She loved Asami Sato, and now Asami Sato knew it. Though she'd never admit it, she had personally fantasized about the exact moment she was going to tell her those infamous three words. Mid argument was not one of the scenarios she had envisioned. She fought the urge to run away out of sheer horror and continued.

Korra sighed.

"Asami, I love you. I just don't want to mess this up. I don't want to-"

"Korra, just because you're the avatar doesn't mean every responsibility always has to fall on you. I mean I could just as easily ruin this too."

"Always an optimist." Korra muttered under her voice.

Asami cupped Korra's face in her hands, drawing her closer once more.

"For the record, I love you too."

An ever familiar blush found Korra's cheeks again. She leaned in and pecked her best friend softly on the lips before Asami could take notice. Korra let her lips linger against hers, savoring the moment and how special it was.

Korra knew there were things out of her control, it was a lesson she had to learn many times over before she fully understood it. Even now, she still struggled with that idea. However it was time to understand that she could be happy. After all, she deserved it, and it was only a waste of time trying to convince herself otherwise. The woman she loved, loved her too. Maybe things weren't perfect, but she didn't need them to be. All that mattered was that Asami Sato was by her side through it all.

She'd accept her newfound happiness. She'd accept the reactions of her friends and family when they found out about her and Asami's relationship. She'd accept everything that came loving her best friend, and if that involved shamelessly making love with her in front of god knows how many spirits, she'd accept that too.

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you all thought! :)<p> 


End file.
